1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processor and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
In office automation products including copiers and multifunctional printers, household electric appliances, and other products, platforms specific to such products have been constructed by employing a universal operating system. In such environments, it is possible to increase the added values of such products by introducing external applications, such as applications created by third-party vendors and open-source software. Furthermore, in such products having specific uses, user interfaces specific to such products have been prepared. And external applications are frequently adapted to such user interfaces. In many cases, system information of the product including user interfaces is propriety information and not disclosed externally. For this reason, product developers deal with such adaptation.
Moreover, certain specification requirements, such as ensuring security, are supposed to be satisfied in developing special-purpose products.